


Au’s and Prompts from my tumblr (feel free to use them just tag me)

by Love_like_you



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), F/M, M/M, Multi, Prince Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_like_you/pseuds/Love_like_you
Summary: The tittle explains it. Just au’s and prompts from my tumblr. If you use them tag me.
Relationships: Allura/Hunk/Keith/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro, Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Coran/Curtis/Hunk/Iverson/Keith/Kolivan/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Keith/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro, Hunk/Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Iverson/Keith/Lance (Voltron), Iverson/Lance (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith/Lance/Lotor, James Griffin/Keith/Ryan Kinkade/Lance/Lotor/Shiro, James Griffin/Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Kuro/Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)/Everyone, Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Nyma (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Sendak (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Sven (Voltron), Lance/Voltron Paladins, Lance/Zarkon (Voltron), Matt Holt/Hunk/Lance/Lotor, Matt Holt/Lance, Matt Holt/Lance/Lotor
Kudos: 11





	Au’s and Prompts from my tumblr (feel free to use them just tag me)

Ok so Shiro, Matt, and Keith take a study trip to Cuba to learn more about the culture and more about the royal family.

(Yes I’m aware that Cuba doesn’t have a royal family. This is just an au use your imagination honey).

They stay in Cuba for a couple months until on July 28th they hear that the Queen is throwing a dance festival for the Prince’s 18th birthday.

They also hear that the prince will be looking for someone to marry and that he’s bi sexual.

This makes sheitt curious as to what the prince looks like.

Keith suggests to look it up but Matt’s like “where’s the fun in that.

Let’s go and see for a surprise.

Maybe he’s cute.

The festival is free anyways.”

So they all go.

The festival goes on for a couple hours until the prince comes out.

But instead of him just walking around and engaging or just plain sitting on his thrown watching everybody, he’s on the stage singing and dancing in some booty shorts and a cropped tub top or somethin with his siblings.

The boys watch mesmerized as the prince sings and shakes his hips (and his bum).

They basically just watching his ass jiggle 😂.

Then after an hour of them not getting tired of watching him dance the Queen announces that it’s time for him to start looking for his mate and the boys are hoping that he’d pick them and be okay with dating(hopefully marrying the three of them).

After trying to “bump into him” for an hour he trips over something and falls on one of them which makes them fall in love with him even more seeing him up close.

And then he speaks and they almost die.

They expected him to be all prince-like and stuck up but instead he’s the sweetest lil clumsy lil oblivious soft bunny full of happiness and joy and on top of that he’s still in his lil outfit so each of them are takin turns lookin at his lil booty butt. 

After a few minutes of talking, Lance starts to fall for them as well but he starts freaking out and thinking that’s its bad that he likes all three of them.

So Lance being the oblivious baby that he is, not really thinking his question through asks “Is it bad that I like all three of you?” And they all just die of cuteness and happiness.

Shiro clarifies that they all like him too and they want him to be part of their relationship.

First Lance is surprised that they’re all dating but then gets happy and says yes.

But here’s the problem.

Will his mother approve of him having three husbands?

  
That’s for you to decide!

Message me or comment for more info!


End file.
